All I Want For Christmas
by tmtcltb
Summary: Kara decides to surprise Danny for Christmas. Post-season 5. Rated "M".


_All I Want for Christmas_

x

x

Kara tugged on her skirt - if one could call the two-inch scrap of fabric that barely covered her panties a _skirt -_ as she twisted back and forth before the full-length mirror in her bedroom. The dress - again for lack of a better word - was like nothing she had ever put on before. Red and green silk, it was comprised of a structured bodice with rather scratchy green tulle framing her bust, followed by a flared skirt that appeared carefully designed not to impede the view of the thigh high green and black stockings. As she turned, the bells on the edge of the sleeves, which looked vaguely like Vulcan ears, jingled. She considered the small pointy hat with a grimace before placing it on her head.

 _Danny had damn well better not think this was going to become a habit._

Leaning towards the mirror, Kara carefully applied a layer of bright red lipstick. Upon receiving the box, cleverly disguised to look like a florist delivery, a week ago and seeing the ... outfit, Kara's first instinct had been to toss the entire thing in the trash. But after slamming the lid back on the box and thanking her lucky stars that Frankie had no interest in a package that clearly didn't contain toys, Kara had second thoughts.

Over the past few months Danny had done everything he promised her that night on the Nathan James. Retired from the military again - and this time, according to him, for good - Danny now held a position with the Secret Service. While there was some traveling involved, the regular schedule made family time more manageable, especially with Kara's new duty assignment keeping her on land for the foreseeable future. Most importantly, Danny was making a concerted effort to put Frankie first, even signing the two of them up for a weekend get-away with the Cub Scouts last month, and Kara loved the way her son was blossoming under his father's attention. Nor was that the only change. While they both continue to struggle with the losses of the past six years, Danny was attending his counseling appointments regularly, one of the conditions that Kara placed on his return, and seemed to be doing better. Fewer nightmares. More spontaneous smiles. Less focused on those who were gone, and more on the future he hoped to build for their son.

And if the reward Danny wanted for busting his ass over the past six months was for Kara to dress up like an elf...well, there was nothing wrong with spicing things up a bit.

 _Besides, it wasn't like she was going to be wearing the thing very long anyway._

Kara heard the front door, indicating Danny's return from dropping Frankie at Debbie's house. Kara had arranged for her mother to keep the boy overnight on the pretext that Danny and Kara needed to wrap gifts, and Danny's lack of enthusiasm over the idea made Kara fairly certain that he hadn't caught on to the real plan for the evening. He hadn't mentioned the gift at all, actually, something that surprised Kara until she realized that he was waiting for her to do so - not wanting her to feel pressured into something that made her uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath, Kara slipped into a pair of tall black heels before moving down the hallway, stepping into the kitchen to find Danny bent over the refrigerator, back to her. Leaning against the doorjamb in what she hoped was a sexy - rather than ridiculous - pose, Kara purred. "Merry Christmas, handsome."

Spinning, drink in hand, Danny's jaw dropped. "Woah. You look…" He stopped, mouth opening and closing a few times before he tried again. "You look…"

Determined to stay in character, Kara raised an eyebrow. "Like Santa's _favorite_ elf?"

Danny stood frozen for long enough that Kara began to rethink her decision to go along with this absurdity. Then he dropped the can back into the fridge, kicking the door shut as he crossed the kitchen at record pace. Stopping six inches away, his gaze dropped, taking in every inch of her outfit. "Best elf I've ever seen in my life."

Kara giggled, reaching out to smooth a hand across his shoulder. "Santa sent me to see if you've been a good boy this year."

An arm snaked around Kara's back, pulling her flush against him, Danny's voice dropping to a low rumble. "Oh, I've been _such_ a good boy."

Reaching up, Kara grasped Danny by the collar, stretching up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Good. Because I only have presents for good boys."

Twirling and sashaying down the hallway, Kara winked at Danny as she dropping her hat just before reaching their bedroom door. She had barely settled on the edge of the bed, careful not to move too quickly, expecting her breasts to pop out of her top, when Danny appeared in the doorway. Leaning back, Kara licked her lips. "Are you going to tell me your wish list?"

Moving towards her, Danny pressed his hands down on the bedspread, effectively caging her between his arms. "I can think of a few one thing. But it might involve getting rid of some of these clothes."

That was certainly a suggestion Kara could get behind. Twisting to the side, she eased down the hidden zipper. "A little help?"

In a single motion Danny had the dress off before dragging his own shirt over his head. But when Kara moved to roll down her stockings, Danny stopped her. Leaning forward, he caught her lower lip between his teeth, sucking gently before murmuring. "Leave them. I have plans for those."

Clad only in a thong and stockings, Kara scooted to the top of the bed while Danny stripped his boots and pants. Stretching out next to her on the bed, he surprised her by wrapping a hand around her neck and tugging her forward for a slow, lingering kiss. One kiss led to two, two to three, the languid swirl of his tongue against hers almost hypnotic. Breathing hard, Kara pulled away an inch, close enough that his breath caused her hair to tickle her ear. "This is your wish list? I thought you might want something a little more ... naughty."

His lips curled into a grin. "Plenty of time to get to that."

Danny traced a finger down her neck to her breast, squeezing gently, and Kara arched up, wondering when the last time that happened. The last time they had _plenty of time_ to be together. Just the two of them. Never on the James, every interaction frantic and secretive. And then in St. Louis the focus was spreading the cure, the two of them rarely having more than a few hours between duty shifts. Even Rota, when the Nathan James was in port, seldom allowed for the indulgence of time due to Frankie's presence.

 _Was that part of what happened? What drove them apart? Not just the virus and war but the mundane issues of lack of time together and the stress of raising a child?_

Kissing his way down her body, the ache at her core intensifying with each motion, Danny murmured. "Unless, of course, you really did plan to spend tonight wrapping presents?"

A flash of guilt raced through Kara. She _had_ actually assumed that there would be plenty of time to wrap gifts before Frankie came home. _Maybe Danny wasn't the only one who needed a reminder about what was important._ Kara lost focus as Danny maneuvered her thong down her legs, giving her a heart-stopping grin as he slipped a hand into her folds. Moaning, she managed, "I thought you might enjoy unwrapping them more."

"Oh, I do." His voice was gruff as his tongue licked across her stomach, thumb sliding over her clit, over and over again as the familiar tension began building. Sex with Danny was always good but today was different, more emotional, the slow burn bringing an unexpected intensity. Her blood was pounding in her ears, the slide of Danny's scruff against her thighs as he drew closer and closer to her core almost excruciating on her sensitive skin.

"So good, so damn good."

She only realized that he spoke out loud when he answered. "Damn straight."

The combination of his hot breath and plunging fingers was almost too much, pushing her over the edge of the precipice without warning, her back arched as a sharp cry escaped her. Panting, she melted into the bed as he leisurely made his way back to her side, his face smug. "How many gifts do I get again?"

Kara giggled as she pressed Danny back against the bed, straddling him, her stockings dark against his pale legs. She was distracted for a moment when his hands moved to her breasts, fingers brushing across her sensitive nipples, before reaching between their bodies to wrap a hand around his rock-hard cock. Scooting down, she bent to take him between her lips. Glancing up, she met his eyes, swirling her tongue across the tip of his penis. "That is to be determined. Was this on your list?"

Danny groaned as Kara returned to her task, drawing his cock into her mouth. Danny's hands tangling in her hair as Kara alternated between quick and slow motions. "Hell, yeah."

But he let Kara continue for only a few minutes before he gently tugged her head away. "I have a few more things on my list."

Pulling her up his body, he lined them up and thrust inside, their lips meeting in a feverish rush. Kara gasped at the angle as she adjusted to the urgent pace he set. Knowing he was further along than she was, she slid a hand down her body to her clit, the combined friction causing a streak of pleasure to course through her. Danny's hands tightened on her thighs as he murmured something into her neck. If it was possible, he hardened more, their bodies moving together frantically until, with a groan Danny climaxed, Kara following a moment later.

"That was incredible." Danny said as his breath slowed.

She was sprawled across his chest, almost asleep, Danny drawing patterns on her sweat-covered back when she heard him murmur. "Thank you for giving me another chance. That was the only thing on my list."

Tears burning in her eyes, Kara flipped, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. After all, they still had another twenty hours before Frankie arrived home and she didn't plan to waste a single one wrapping gifts.

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Danny whistled as he entered the White House for the Monday morning briefing. This weekend had been fantastic. And unexpected.

 _In the most wonderful way possible._

Ever since he moved back in, Kara had been reserved. Sure they were sleeping in the same bed, and sex between them had always been good, but there was an emotional wall that he couldn't breach. Not that he blamed Kara, not really. He _deserved_ her doubts. He had pretty much dropped the ball when it came to Frankie, a situation that he was still remedying, and after what Kara went through with her mother, well, trust came hard. But after Saturday he was never going to doubt Kara's commitment to their marriage again. Commander Green, Captain of the Nathan James dressing up like an elf?

 _He could hardly believe it himself._

Swiping his passcard to enter the secured space, Danny nodded to Wolf and Azima as he began pouring a cup of coffee. "Good weekend?"

"Not as good as yours, I imagine," Azima retorted, her eyes brimming with amusement.

Choking on his coffee, Danny glanced at Azima. There was no way she could know. If he knew anything about Kara - and this was one thing he was sure about - it was that she would never tell anyone about dressing up as an _elf_.

Wolf nudged his girlfriend less than discretely. "You get the wrapping done?"

 _That's right, the wrapping_.

Danny had forgotten about Kara's cover story, feeling a flash of guilt as he remembered how much complaining he had done last week over Kara's plan to spend the Saturday before Christmas wrapping gifts. Wolf and Azima were no doubt waiting for the anticipated grumbling before telling him all about their weekend with the Millers. A weekend that couldn't possibly compare to his. Danny hid a grin behind his mug.

 _Reminder to self, get Kara a better Christmas present_.

"Frankie will be happy on Christmas."

Azima smiled smugly. "Sounds like you have an excellent elf at your house."

Danny gave Azima another scrutinizing look. But no, it wasn't possible, just an innocent comment aimed at Danny. He grinned. "We sure do."

x

x

 _A/N - this story went in a slightly different direction than I planned, but I hope that you'll enjoy. The "night" referenced in this story is from "A Time to Mourn." Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy New Year to all! XOXO - tmtcltb_


End file.
